


if my heart was a house you'd be home

by gavorn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavorn/pseuds/gavorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Series of short, unfinished bits<s> because I can't write anything else </s><br/>Have fun. Maybe. Possibly?"</i><br/>-from my eljay. originally posted on LJ June 6th 2013. <br/>Little drabble thing. Hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my heart was a house you'd be home

It's over now, Arin thinks, even though he's not sure when exactly it started..  
He had left months before, in a flurry of tears and the smell of airport and singing and promises [broken now of course, but they had never really expected to keep them.]   
\--- _"Arin?" "Yeah?" "I wish I didn't-I didn't have to-" "Shhh. When is the flight leaving?" "I-I don't know, Arin, I don't want to, I don't, I don't-" "Jon. You're going."_  
Somehow Jon had managed to get offered a role in an off-broadway thing, and so he took it, and originally it was a one-time thing but then there were agents and more roles, bigger ones, until he finally came home for the last time.   
They had decided to not pretend to do some long-distance thing [those never worked, better to end it now rather than hurt more], and Arin sort of thought in some corner of his brain that maybe if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't end  
\---He shrugs, pushes his hair away from his face. _At least it was good when it lasted,_ he thinks.   
....

there are days when Jon can't take this world with its cold and empty streets and strangers pretending to know you and he just thinks it would be easy to end it, so easy, and maybe after this there's something better and if there's nothing it's still better than this  
but he doesn't have the strength to move, so instead he just curls up on his bed and cries  
and cries  
because it feels like the sky is falling on him and there's nothing he can do and he knows it's silly, so stupid compared to other's problems- ever since he was young people told him he was selfish, that he needed too much attention so now he thinks maybe if he just sits here on his bed and cries til he can't anymore nobody would need to know

but then he hears something  
footsteps, maybe  
and it sounds so far away  
and then he feels a hand on his shoulder and warm arms wrapping around him and he hadn't realized how cold he was til then  
and Arin is there and Jon buries his face in Arin's shoulder  
and even though he can't talk because he's still crying  
it doesn't hurt quite as badly  
and he thinks maybe the world isn't quite as bad after all.  
.....


End file.
